


Love for the Forever Alone: A Series of Various One Shots

by MCMelly



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Soul Eater
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMelly/pseuds/MCMelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot series for various animes o-o I'll probably add more fandoms as I watch more. I do take requests/prompts :) Just be careful what you ask for because I may or may not have seen what you're asking for ^^; </p><p> </p><p>*Please note that not all of the fandoms I've listed have a one shot written for them yet! I just have it listed so that I know what I've watched and what I can write for.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All You Had To Do: Sebastian Michaelis, Black Butler

(Third person POV o-o)

"Honestly, Finny," Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose, thoroughly annoyed with the gardener. "How could you have missed Pluto's bowl? It's huge!"

"It was an accident, Sebastian, honest!" Tears bead in Finny's eyes. "I didn't mean to throw Pluto's treat through the wall!"

"I know you didn't, Finnian." Sebastian sighs, striding out of the room and heading for the phone. "I just don't have the time to fix it myself."

(Katherine's POV)

"Beck's Fix-it Company, how may I help you?" I snatch my notebook and a pen, chuckling a bit at the man's silent surprise as I listen to his spoken instructions. His request sounds simple enough. "Yes, sir! I can be there any day you need me to be." I wait for him to set up the date and time of the repair to the wall. "Tomorrow sounds fine. I'll be there at eight. Thank you for calling Beck's Fix-it Company!" I hang the phone up and stroke the black ears of my cat as she sleeps in my desk chair. "You know, Nani, I don't think our latest client was expecting a female to answer the phone." Nani just purrs in response, tucking her tail tighter around herself and drifting off to sleep.

"You're the mason I called?" The man who answers the Phantomhive door the next morning looks me up and down, copper eyes glinting curiously. His black hair frames his pale face with shining locks, making him even more attractive.

I mentally shake my head, tossing the thoughts away for later contemplation, aware of the slight blush heating my cheeks. "Yes, sir." I flip open my notebook and show him the appointment he made. "I have Phantomhive Manor at eight written right here. Why?"

"You're a woman." The raven haired male states simply, a smug and amused smirk pulling the corners of his lips up.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I place my hand on my hip, settling my hat more snuggly on my head. 'Smug, attractive bastard or not, no man is going to tell me I can't fix a wall because I'm a woman.'

"Not at all, dear lady, I simply wasn't expecting the woman who answered the phone to actually be the one to fix our wall." His smirk holds no apology.

"Most people don't." I hold my hand out. "Katherine Beck."

He takes my hand in his gloved one. "Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian steps aside, motioning me inside. "Let me show you to the wall so you can get started."

He leads me to a ground floor library, a gaping hole in the wall where a few chairs would normally sit. Giant cookie like crumbs sit both inside and outside of the hole.

"Pardon the mess." Sebastian bows by way of apology. "I haven't had much time to clean. I've been occupied with other matters."

"Eh," I shrug, setting my tools down and pulling out my notepad and pencil and a tape measure. "I can deal with mess, so long as it's not in the way. I'm just gonna take some measurements so I know how much to bring."

"Take as long as you need. We will keep out of your way, Miss Beck." Sebastian nods and strides off, going to tend to the other matters, I assume.

"Okay," I stretch the end of the tape measure across the hole, carefully marking each measurement in my notebook. "I'll be finished soon, anyway." I mumble to myself, the pencil in my mouth mangling the words.

I am greeted again the next day by Sebastian. "Do you have everything today, Miss Beck?" He smiles down at me, his crimson eyes bright.

"Yes, sir." I nod behind me at my laden cart, boards poking up from inside. "Should I just unload it here or drive it around to the hole?"

"It would be easier to drive around to the hole." He states. "Any supplies you don't use can be stored in the library."

"Okay," I make my way back to my cart, jumping up in the driver's seat and clucking to my horse. "I can do that."

Once I get everything unloaded, I tuck my russet colored hair up in a ponytail and start measuring again, making sure I can work with everything I've brought. Drywall sheets already cover the floor, rustling with each step I take. Measurements completed, I get started on repairs, placing a board across the massive hole.

Sebastian comes in a few hours later, a cart laden with mint smelling tea and a few ham filled biscuits pushed along in front of him. "How are the repairs going?" He stops the cart and pours me a cup of tea, setting it back down on the cart.

"Good." I motion proudly to my work, just a little less than a third of the hole already repaired. "It should be finished by next week."

Sebastian nods. "I'll let my master know." He motions to the cart he brought in. "Our chef figured you'd be hungry and asked to prepare food for you. I, naturally, declined and made it myself. Otherwise, we'd have more repairs for you to deal with." I catch a slight note of sarcasm in his voice.

"I take it the chef isn't very good?" I smirk, moving to take one of the biscuits and taking a bite out of it.

"He would blow the kitchen up on a daily basis." Sebastian smirks, amused. "I hope you enjoy your lunch, Miss Beck. I'll take my leave now." He bows and turns to leave, leaving the cart behind.

I blink after him, blushing a little. "So long as this tea really is mint, I'm good." I finish off my first biscuit, scoop up another, and get back to work on the wall.

(Sebastian's POV)

I silently watch Katherine as she works, her movements quick and sure. Every now and then she pauses to sip her tea and munch on another biscuit, finishing the plate of them before turning back to the hole.

"Sebastian," I look over my shoulder to find Baldroy blinking at me confusedly. "What are you doin'? Don't you have things to do?"

"Yes, Baldroy, I was merely checking in on our guest." I turn away from the library, taking a few steps down the hall. "She has intrigued me." I mutter to myself, glancing behind me to see Baldroy shrug and go on about his duties, if he was actually doing them in the first place.

Once he's out of sight, I turn around and head back to the library, my curiousity getting the better of me.

(Katherine's POV)

 

"What the hell happened?!" I gape at the hole, all of the work I did yesterday undone. "I just fixed that little bit yesterday! Sebastian, do you know if anyone has been in here?"

"No, Miss Beck, I can't say anyone has." The black haired butler stands up straight, a fresh cup of mint tea waiting for me. "The staff has been giving strict orders to stay out unless told otherwise."

I sigh, glaring at the newly repaired/destroyed wall. "Well, looks like I'm gonna need more materials."

By the end of the day, I've just barely gotten a third of it finished, just a bit more than what I had finished yesterday. "There, that should do that." I wipe a hand across my forehead, pushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "Hopefully, it doesn't get destroyed again." I gather up my supplies and put them where they belong, heading for the door once things are in order. "See you tomorrow, Sebastian." I yawn, waving at the tall butler. "Keep an eye of those repairs, would ya?"

(Sebastian's POV)

"As you request, Miss Beck. Good night." I smile at the woman as she pulls herself into the driver's seat of her cart.

"Thanks, Sebastian. Night." Sleepiness clouds the red head's pale blue eyes as she picks up the reins, clucking to the big gelding and turning him toward home.

I watch her until she's out of sight then quickly shut the door and head to the library. "Miss Beck, I hate to do this after you asked me to make sure no harm came to them, but," I step further into the dark room, a pale circle of moonlight showing from the hole in the wall. "You've left me no choice. You've simply intrigued me, my dear, to the point that I can't stand it."

A cloud passes over the moon, casting the room into darkness and hiding me from sight.

(Katherine's POV)

"Really? Again?" I slap a hand to my face, groaning loudly as I drag my hand down my face. "Well, at least I've brought more supplies today." I ignore the fragrant mint tea sitting on the table and get to work, attempting to get the repairs back to where I had them.

~*Time Skip to about a Week Later o-o*~

(Sebastian's POV)

"Sebastian, why, exactly, is the wall not fixed?" Ciel glares at me.

"It seems something keeps destroying the repairs. Miss Beck is quite frustrated, as well." I pour my master his tea, setting the pot back down on the cart.

"Well, find whatever keeps causing this problem and end it." His glare intensifies as he sips his tea.

"Yes, my young lord." I bow, hand over my heart, and take hold of the cart, pushing it out of the room with me.

I find Miss Beck in the library taping cardboard across the hole. "Um, Miss Beck?" She turns, startled, and fixes me with a defeated face. "Why are you taping cardboard over the hole? Would it not be smarter to actually fix it?"

"Not if it means the repair will be obliterated." The red head looks down at her feet, her arms hanging limp. "And what's the point of fixing it if it's just going to be destroyed?"

(Katherine's POV)

"Oh, dear." I barely register Sebastian's words. "I didn't expect for this to happen. I didn't think you'd be so disheartened." I look up and see him with a hand to his forehead, slight amusement and an unreadable emotion written on his face.

"What are you saying?" I eye the butler suspiciously.

"Miss Beck, as ordered by my master, I must tell you who has been destroying your repairs." His copper eyes show just a hint of apology. "My dear lady, I have been the one destroying them."

"You son of a bitch!" I glare at him. "What the hell?! You were the one that hired me and then you go and destroy the work I've done?!" I cross my arms, shaking my head. "And to think I found you attractive." I mutter to myself.

He chuckles. "Well, at least I know we're on the same page."

"What? What do you mean now, you bastard?" I look back up at him, raising an eyebrow and eyeing him skeptically.

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian is right in front of me. "You said you found me attractive, correct?" He looks down at me with an amused smirk.

"Uh, yeah." I blush, not sure whether to lean closer or away. "Why?"

Sebastian's eyes shimmer pink for a brief instance before he pins me to an undamaged section of wall and captures my lips with his. Stunned for a second, I kiss him back, returning his passion. When we pull away, Sebastian smirks again. "I find you attractive, as well. You've intrigued me, Katherine, and I simply wanted to keep you here longer than the repairs would take."

I smirk back at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You know, all you had to do was ask. You already had my number and everything."

I earn a chuckle from the butler before he leans down and presses another kiss upon my lips, the cardboard-ed-up hole in the wall forgotten by both of us.


	2. Cold Hands: Baldroy, Black Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For more on Balla, see my in-progress fan fiction, I'll be Your Soldier.

(Baldroy's POV)

"Geez, it's cold out there." Balla stomps her feet just inside the door, rubbing her arms with her gloved hands. "That snow isn't helping." She deftly unwraps her scarf and pulls her hat off of her head, hanging them up on the coat rack just by the door, her coat soon following them, gloves shoved in the pocket. "It feels so good in here." Balla walks over to the stove, sticking her hands close to the scalding hot metal. "Aah, that's better."

"Sebastian's got a cake in the oven." I lean back in my seat, watching as she warms herself, turning this way and that.

"And you've been told to watch it, but not touch it?" Balla eyes me teasingly.

"Sounds about right." I stifle laughter as Balla sits down by the stove, soaking up the heat like a cat soaks up sunlight. "You know, if you're cold, I could always fix us some tea." I push myself up and head for the cupboard to look for a tea pot.

Balla watches me from her spot on the floor, blue eyes catching every movement I make. I select an old pot and matching tea cups, so Sebastian doesn't complain, and set about the task.

I set on the water to boil and take a seat next to Balla to wait. "What? Are you cold, too?" She smirks at me.

"I have to be cold to sit next to you?" I shake my head at her playfully. "What's the point of that if we're both cold?"

"In that case," Balla scoots closer and presses her cold hands onto my neck. "You can help me keep warm." She laughs when I jump out of her range and rub the cold patches she left on my neck.

"I didn't think it was possible to have hands that cold!" I shudder, cold chills still running down my spine from her hands. My eyes land on the tea pot, the water still not hot enough. "Man, that water's taking too long." I rummage around in another cupboard, looking for my flamethrower. "I know just how to fix it!"

(Balla's POV)

Baldroy begins rummaging around in a cupboard, the upper half of his body encased in the wood. "I'll get that water hot enough!" He reemerges with his flamethrower, his goggles over his eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"Baldroy," I quickly push myself up and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Baldroy, no, Sebastian's cake will be ruined." I step in front of him, ignoring his pitiful look, and take over making the tea just as the pot whistles shrilly. "See? We didn't have to wait too long."

"But I was going to make it for you." He pouts, shooting me turquoise colored puppy dog eyes.

"And you can," I wave a hand to the pot. "If you promise you won't use your flamethrower. We do not need Sebastian yelling at us."

Baldroy perks up immediately, moving to stand beside me and nudging me with his elbow. "I promise, no flamethrower."

I smile at him, giggling just a bit. "Good boy, now," I stick my icy hands back on his neck. "What are we going to do about my hands?" I laugh harder when he jumps away, rubbing the cold away and glaring at me.

"After all the trouble I've gone to to fix you tea, you stick your cold hands on my neck." He shakes his head at me, taking one on my tiny hands in one of his big ones. "Don't you know holding hands is better to warm one's hands up?"


	3. Valentine's Day: Soul "Eater" Evans, Soul Eater

(Madeline's POV)

"I hate Valentine's Day." I toss a heart shaped sucker in the trash, glaring at the bits of pink and red paper poking up from the can. “It’s a pointless holiday.”

“Finally, a female who agrees with most of the men on Earth!” I look up to see a white haired, red eyed, shark toothed male grinning at me. He removes a hand from his pocket, holding it out to me. "Soul "Eater" Evans."

I take his hand in mine, eyeing him warily. "Madeline Halsted."

Soul drops my hand, his grin growing. "So, why do you hate Valentine's Day?"

"It's full of mushy, gooey, couples bullshit." I cross my arms over my chest. "It was made by girls desperate for attention from their significant others and looking for an excuse to bitch at them for not giving them what they want."

Soul blinks at me, surprised by my answer. "Spoken like someone who truly hates Valentine's Day."

"I do." I narrow my eyes at him. "Why do you hate Valentine's Day, huh?"

"Same reason you do." Soul grins at me, tugging his headband away from his snow white hair. "It's also a very pointless holiday. The cool thing for a guy to do is show his girl affection every day, not just Valentine's Day."

"Huh." I smile at him, his answer pleasing. "You say this like it's something you do."

"Well," He lets go of his headband with a snap and proceeds to run a hand through his hair. "I would, but I don't have a girlfriend."

"Ah, yet another reason to hate Valentine's Day." I offer my arm out to him. "Being forever alone on a day when couples rule."

"And that's seriously uncool." He links his arm with mine, his shark toothed grin back on his face.

(Soul's POV)

Madeline and I go walking down the hallway, arms linked. "So, from the way you said that," She turn her blond head to look at me, green eyes flashing curiously behind her glasses. "I'm guessing you're single, too."

Madeline nods. "Yep, and to make it worse, I recently got out of a relationship." She shakes her head. "Dumb son of a bitch was cheating on me."

"Well, that's not cool." I shake my head, too. "Not cool, at all. You know, if I was him, my Valentine's Day would be pretty lonely." I nudge Madeline's ribs teasingly. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

"You don't know what you're missing, either." She laughs, nudging me back.

"I'm starting to feel like I want to know." I stop walking, the blond girl turning to look at me. "Want to go do something?"

Madeline tilts her head, chin on her finger as she pretends to think. "Nah, I don't feel like it." With a toss of her blond hair, Madeline untangles her arm from mine and strides off down the hallway.

"Huh?" I blink, stunned, and run after her. "Wait, what do you mean you don't feel like it?!"


	4. Valentine's Day Alternate Ending: Soul "Eater" Evans, Soul Eater

(Madeline's POV)

"I hate Valentine's Day." I toss a heart shaped sucker in the trash, glaring at the bits of pink and red paper poking up from the can. “It’s a pointless holiday.”

“Finally, a female who agrees with most of the men on Earth!” I look up to see a white haired, red eyed, shark toothed male grinning at me. He removes a hand from his pocket, holding it out to me. "Soul "Eater" Evans."

I take his hand in mine, eyeing him warily. "Madeline Halsted."

Soul drops my hand, his grin growing. "So, why do you hate Valentine's Day?"

"It's full of mushy, gooey, couples bullshit." I cross my arms over my chest. "It was made by girls desperate for attention from their significant others and looking for an excuse to bitch at them for not giving them what they want."

Soul blinks at me, surprised by my answer. "Spoken like someone who truly hates Valentine's Day."

"I do." I narrow my eyes at him. "Why do you hate Valentine's Day, huh?"

"Same reason you do." Soul grins at me, tugging his headband away from his snow white hair. "It's also a very pointless holiday. The cool thing for a guy to do is show his girl affection every day, not just Valentine's Day."

"Huh." I smile at him, his answer pleasing. "You say this like it's something you do."

"Well," He lets go of his headband with a snap and proceeds to run a hand through his hair. "I would, but I don't have a girlfriend."

"Ah, yet another reason to hate Valentine's Day." I offer my arm out to him. "Being forever alone on a day when couples rule."

"And that's seriously uncool." He links his arm with mine, his shark toothed grin back on his face.

(Soul's POV)

Madeline and I go walking down the hallway, arms linked. "So, from the way you said that," She turn her blond head to look at me, green eyes flashing curiously behind her glasses. "I'm guessing you're single, too."

Madeline nods. "Yep, and to make it worse, I recently got out of a relationship." She shakes her head. "Dumb son of a bitch was cheating on me."

"Well, that's not cool." I shake my head, too. "Not cool, at all. You know, if I was him, my Valentine's Day would be pretty lonely." I nudge Madeline's ribs teasingly. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

"You don't know what you're missing, either." She laughs, nudging me back.

"I'm starting to feel like I want to know." I stop walking, the blond girl turning to look at me. "Want to go do something?"

Madeline smirks widely, her green eyes dancing behind her glasses. "What are we gonna be doing?"

I smirk back. "How about we see a movie?"

"So long as it's not a mushy romantic movie, we're good." She laughs.

"Alright, fine by me." I flash my teeth in a wider grin. "Wanna get something to eat before the movie?"

"Nah." Madeline untangles her arm from mine and crosses both arms over her chest. "I was looking forward to popcorn."

"Damn," I shake my head at her, laughing a little. "Not cool, Madeline. Not cool at all."

She giggles at me, offering her arm back out. "Just be glad I'm not going for any candy." 

I take her offered arm and the two of us start walking again. "Why is that?"

Madeline smiles cutely, a small blush dusting across her cheeks. "'Cause I already have something sweet right here."


	5. Inspiration: Hitachiin Twins, OHSHC

(Cyan's POV)

"Faith!" The Hitachiin brothers burst through the front door, looking for my twin sister. They look around wildly before their golden eyes settle on me. "Cyan, where's Faith?" They speak in unison, blinking at me expectantly.

I shrug. "My guess is she's taking a shower." I lean forward, hunching back over my school books to finish my homework. "You're welcome to wait, just don't break anything." I wave my hand at the hallway, giving them permission to go wait in her room.

"'Kay!" The two make their way down the hall, glancing through open doors until they find Faith's room.

(Faith's POV)

"Ah, I feel so clean!" I shut the water off and step out of the shower, snatching my towel and wrapping it around myself, wrapping another towel around my dripping wet copper hair. "And I got some great new ideas! Showers are awesome!" I step out of my bathroom and into my room, coming face to face with the golden eyes of the Hitachiin brothers. 

After a few seconds of silence, "Aah!" I jump back, clutching my towel tighter about myself. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what the hell are in my room for?! Why the hell are you even here?!"

"Cyan let us in." Hikaru purrs, smirking at my discomfort.

"He told us we could wait on you to get out of the shower." Kaoru's smirk matches his brother's.

"And he never specified where we could wait," They both throw an arm around my shoulders. "So, we decided to wait here!"

I shake their arms off and skitter away, blushing brightly. "Okay, that answers one question." I cross my arms over my towel. "Why are you here?"

"Kyoya-senpai sent us to find you." Hikaru's golden orbs watch me curiously, a sick mischeviousness lurking in their depths.

"He said something about needing the profile sketches soon." Kaoru places an elbow on Hikaru's shoulder.

"But," They slink closer. "We have a question of our own."

I watch them warily. "And what's that?"

"Why is it that every time we come over," Hikaru starts.

"It seems that you're taking a shower?" Kaoru finishes, the two tilting their auburn heads, curious.

"Every time I shower, I get a new idea." I shrug, still clutching my towel. "So, if I need inspiration, I just take a shower."

The two are quiet for a moment. Then they look at each other, smirking devilishly. When they look back at me, their golden eyes gleam mischeviously. "We could help with that."

I blink at them, not sure if I want to know, but too curious to care. "And how would you do that?" 

Their smirks just grow, little chuckles escaping their lips.

"And on that note, let me just say-" I turn and dart out of my room, running as fast I can while keeping my towel around me. "Catch me if you can, suckers!" I laugh maniacally, starting the game out with a bang.

I don't even hear the twins approach. All I see is an arm from both sides shoot out around my waist, the twins working together to bring me back to my room.

"Now, Faith," The two lay me on my bed, Hikaru to my left, Kaoru to my right. Hikaru places a finger on my chin, turning my face to him. "You know you can't escape us."

Kaoru places a finger on my chin, turning my face to him, my one blue eye and one green eye meeting his golden ones. "And we all know you want this."

"So why resist?" The two lift themselves up on their elbows, hovering over me.

"Hey, now," The two twins look over at the door where my twin brother waits, his green and blue eyes glinting amusedly. "There will be no touching my sister. I said you could wait on her to get out of the shower, not nail her."

"Cyan," I sit up, clutching my towel around me, a blush marring my glare. I reach over Hikaru for a book I keep on my bedside table, planning to lob it at my brother's brunette head. "Run."

"Right, let me just-" Cyan turns back out into the hallway, darting away before I even throw the book.

I shake my head, still blushing furiously. "I'll get him later."

Hikaru and Kaoru lift up beside me, placing their chins on my shoulders, mischevious smirks on their faces. "Now, since he's gone, should we continue?"

I slip off the bed, leaving the two sitting there, and snatch my clothes. "Nope. I'm going to go get dressed. Have fun!" I head back to my bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me.

(Third Person POV)

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other, still seated on Faith's bed. Glancing at the door where Faith disappeared, they shrug. "Guess she doesn't want to see the new Host Club catalog."


	6. Twitter: Kyoya Ootori, OHSHC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For more on Fifer, see my in progress fan fiction, L.O.V.E.: Lobelia's Obsidian Vacation Extravanganza.

(Fifer's POV)

"So, why exactly do you need my help?" I sit down next to Kyoya on his bed, eyeing his open laptop with his Twitter logged in curiously.

"It's not help with Twitter that I need, if that's what you're thinking." Kyoya pushes his glasses back up on his nose. He pulls up another profile, this one belonging to someone I don't recognize. "I've been receiving tweets from this account and have yet to figure out who it is." His dark onyx eyes peer out at me from behind his glasses. "I was wondering if you had any ideas."

I shrug, studying the profile closely. "It seems like a fake account to me." I point at the username. "I mean, really, who uses OtAkUdOgFiGhT111 as their username? It has to be fake."

Kyoya tilts his head in agreement, switching back to his own profile. "Certainly makes sense, but why-" He breaks off as a new tweet, a picture of the two of us sitting on his bed, appears on the screen. Kyoya looks at me from the corner of his eyes. "Fake account, my ass." Genuine anger sparks in his eyes as his glasses flash menacingly.

"Well, sorry." I pout a little, blinking at him innocently. "It's not like I-" A knock at the door startles both of us, two pairs of eyes darting to Kyoya's bedroom door. "Uh," I glance nervously at Kyoya, keeping an eye on the door. "Were you expecting anyone else this evening?"

"No," Kyoya calmly pushes himself up off the bed and makes his way over to the door. "But I wouldn't put it past the Host Club to randomly show up, right, Tamaki?" He throws the door open and finds nothing, just dim shadows in the hallway. "What the hell?"

"Kyoya, this is scaring me." I curl my legs up to my chest, glancing around the room and out into the hall nervously. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh, no," Kyoya comes back over to the bed. "We're going to do this. I won't be treated like this and I'm not going to let some stranger frighten a beautiful young lady in my own home." He offers a hand to me. "Come along now, I'm not going to leave you alone."

I look from his face to his hand and back before gingerly taking his hand. "Okay, but I warn you now, if you do leave me alone at any point, we're gonna have problems."

Kyoya pulls me to my feet, smiling sweetly. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." He locks his arm with mine, leading me through the door and out into the empty house. "Let's go, shall we?"

(Faith's POV)

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Kaoru doubles over in laughter, enjoying the look on Kyoya's face when he opened the door to find no one there.

"And what Fifer-senpai said after?!" Hikaru roars, tears streaming down his face. "Priceless!" The two go on to mock Kyoya and Fifer, Hikaru playing Fifer and Kaoru playing Kyoya.

"Guys, guys! Shh!" I place a finger over my lips in an effort to quiet them, barely stifling my own giggles. "They'll hear you and then this will all be ruined!"

"Fine, fine." The two appear on either side of me, golden eyes bright with curiousity. "Where are they now?"

"Almost here." I point to the dots out on screen. "The purple one is Kyoya-senpai and the pale blue one is Fifer-senpai. When you guys are on screen, Hikaru is just blue and Kaoru is orange." I look at both of them respectively. "Got it?"

"Wait a minute," Hikaru eyes me from the corner of his eye. "What color would your dot be?"

"Yeah," Kaoru's expression matches his twin's. "What color is your dot?"

"I thought that would be obvious." I chuckle. "My dot's black. Oh, oh!" I point to the screen then turn to the door. "They're here."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirk at each other. "Show time."

(Kyoya's POV)

Fifer clings to me for dear life, glancing around the dim halls nervously and skittering away from darker shadows.

I sigh quietly and look down at the shaking brunette. "I knew you were afraid of the dark, but I didn't know it was this bad."

She pouts at me, blue violet eyes narrowing slightly. "I've never denied nor made apologies for being afraid of the dark. The least you can do is put up with it, cause you're the one that called me over for help and I'm the one that said we shouldn't even be doing this."

I push my glasses back up on my nose. "Point taken, Fifer, but honestly, I'm right here. You don't have to-" A knock at the door to our right interrupts me.

Fifer squeaks and darts behind me, putting me between her and the door. "Please tell me you heard that, too."

"Yes, Fifer," I pat her tiny hand soothingly. "I heard it, too. Now," I place a hand on the doorknob and turn it slowly. "Let's see who's behind door number one."

"Kyoya," The sight of the dark empty room prompts Fifer to tuck her face into my back. "Dark." She whimpers simply and childishly. Her already ragged breathing spikes and her shivers grow more violent.

"I know, and from the looks of things, no one is in here." I take her hand again, carefully pulling her back to my side. "We can move on." She nods, eyes still wide in fear.

(Faith's POV)

"You know," I look over my shoulder at the twins. "I'd feel worse for doing what we're doing if it weren't for the fact that Fifer-senpai has Kyoya-senpai right there with her."

The two look at each other, then turn their golden eyes on me. "But it's not as much fun with them together. She's keeping him from falling for everything that we had planned."

"And, trust me, if they stick together through this," I shake my head at them. "You will thank her for it, because if he goes in those rooms and ends up in a trap or something, he's gonna know it was you and then you're dead. On the other hand," I turn back to the screen, watching the dots as they inch closer to the next point of contact. "If he takes Fifer-senpai in with him, and the stunt you have planned scares the holy living daylights out of her, you're worse than dead." I raise a brow at the twins, glancing at them over my shoulder. "You guys have passports, right?"

"Yeah," Hikaru looks at me as though I'm stupid.

"Why wouldn't we have passports?" Kaoru shrugs, raising a brow at me.

I shrug, my concern for the two soothed for now. "Just checking, cause if you guys scare Fifer-senpai too much, the 'worse than dead' will require the use of the passport."

(Fifer's POV)

"And there's no one here, either." Kyoya shuts the next door, keeping his arm looped through mine. "This is getting tiresome."

I look up at him, meeting his dark eyes, before looking away. "You know where I stand."

"You've made it very clear." He shakes his head, light amusement in his voice. "The dark is scary and this whole thing is a waste of time."

I pout up at him. "It is, and you know you can't hide things from me, Ootori. I can hear the amusement in your voice."

"What about you being scared would amuse me?" He smirks teasingly.

"How the hell should I know?!" I shake my head. "I'm not you." I feel the weight of Kyoya's arm leave mine and turn to look at him. "Kyoya?" I turn in nervous circles when I find that he's not there, straining my eyes to see into the shadows I fear so much. "Kyoya?!" I can hear the desperation in my own voice, the terror I'm feeling shooting my voice up several octaves. "This is not funny, Kyoya! You know how I get!" My breathing hitches in my throat, already ragged and heavy with fear. Invisible eyes bore into my back. "Kyoya? Kyoya, please tell me that's you!" I freeze when movement to my left catches my eye. Instead of a response, a loud thud sounds. I turn and dart into the darkness of the house, sheer terror flooding my paranoid mind.

(Kyoya's POV)

Fifer disappears in the darkness, separated from me by some unknown being. "Fifer!" I struggle against the force pulling me, only to find that the pressure has left my arm. I turn circles, trying to regain a sense of direction so that I can find Fifer. "Dammit!" I slam a fist into the wall when I realize I don't know what direction Fifer is in and that, in her state of mind, she could be anywhere in the house by now. "Damn it all to hell!" I dart right, hoping and praying I've picked right and that I will find Fifer before something can happen.

(Faith's POV)

"Guys," I turn the chair around to glare at Hikaru and Kaoru. "Why are Kyoya-senpai and Fifer-senpai on two diffent sides of the house? What the hell did you do?"

Cheshire grins spread across their faces. "We've made this game more entertaining."

"By putting your very lives at risk?!" I slap a hand to my face then throw both hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine, but when, and I do mean when, Kyoya-senpai finds out, the blame is squarely on you, because I was all for keeping them together, but no. You had to go and separate them like the idiots you are." I grumble to myself, yelling at them in quiet whispers. "Not entertaining enough, my ass."

(Fifer's POV)

Ghosts surge at me from doorways and monsters loom from shadows in the path, threatening me with evil grins and glinting red eyes. I would shut my eyes, but at the speed I'm going, I'd run into a wall.

"Eeep!" I squeal and veer away from a sudden movement to my right, tripping over a side table in the process and falling shoulder first to the floor. "Don't come near me!" I cower into the floor, my shoulder aching from the impact with the hard surface. 

Evil laughter emanates from the specter, muffled footsteps annoucing his approach. I squeeze my eyes shut, terror holding me in place. A shadow darker than the rest looms over me, a low growl rumbling from its chest. I curl further into myself, dread mixing in with the terror, pinning me to the spot. The specter shifts closer, raising its --

(Kyoya's POV)

The floor beneath my feet shakes as though something large has just fallen over. A distant crash sounds on the other side of the house, catching my attention. I turn and begin to run, heading for the living room.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru, mostly hidden by shadows, crouches over his brother, who lays unconscious in the middle of the room. I can just make out Fifer's quiet whimpers as she hides somewhere in the dark room.

I flip on the light switch. "Just what," I glare at Kaoru when he turns to look at me. "Are you two doing in my house?"

"Uh, hehe," Kaoru stops shaking Hikaru to run a hand through his hair. "You see, Kyoya-senpai, we were just-"

"Kyoya!" Fifer shoots up from behind the couch, the blanket she covered herself with falling to the floor, and tackles me, clinging to me despite the lights being on. "It was scary, everything was dark, and I couldn't see, and, and then they," She blubbers, tears streaming down her face. "They popped up in the middle of the room, and I tripped, and they, they came over and I didn't know it was them, Kyoya!" Her tears soak my shirt as she tucks her face into my chest. "Honest, I didn't!"

I wrap my arms around the shaking brunette, glaring at Kaoru. "Could you please put that into something coherent?"

"I think that was clear enough, Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru smiles nervously. "She told you everything that happened."

"I got everything to, 'I didn't know it was them.'" I glower at him over my glasses. "Elaborate. Now."

"She kicked him." Faith appears from a hallway, her Psyduck backpack slung over her shoulder. "From what I can tell, they were scaring her and tried to physically do something to scare her. That was pushing the envelope just a bit much, because that resulted in Fifer-senpai striking out at them through fear." She shakes her head at Hikaru's unconscious form. "Got what was coming to him, in my opinion."

"Well, thanks, Faith," Hikaru's eyes blink open. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Hikaru, you're awake!" Kaoru helps his brother sit up.

"Yeah, no thanks to Fifer-senpai." He turns a golden eyed glare on the terrified girl.

"On the contrary, Hikaru," I glare back at him. "It's your fault. Fifer was already so afraid, she was running on instinct. It was only natural that she strike out to protect herself when she actually was being threatened, even if it was only in jest."

"You know," Faith leans against the door frame. "I hope you feel the headache for the next week. It'll serve as a reminder to not mess with Fifer-senpai in the dark, which reminds me." She settles her backpack more comfortably on her shoulder, turning to look at me. "Why didn't you just turn on the lights?"

"I'd have lost the element of surprise." I tighten my grip on Fifer. "And up until I was so rudely pulled away from her, Fifer was calm enough to handle it." I look pointedly at the twins.

"See, guys?" Faith smirks at them. "Worse than dead. I think you'll be needing your passports."

"Yes," Fifer pulls away, wiping the tears from her face before glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru. "You will."

I lay a hand on Fifer's shoulder, pulling away when she winces at the touch. It's only then that I notice the bruise forming. "What happened to your shoulder?"

Fifer doesn't look at me when she answers, keeping her glare squarely on the twins. "I tripped and landed on my shoulder when these two decided it'd be a good idea to scare me."

I gently poke and prod, checking to make sure her shoulder is only bruised. "If there's more than a bruise, they'll need more than a passport to save them."

Fifer takes my hand in hers, leaning into me. "I think the passport will be enough." She tilts her head back to look up at me. "For now."

"For now." I wrap my arms back around her, then turn my attention to Faith. "Before I let you leave," I glare at all three of them of my univited guests. "Explain why you're here."

"Well," Faith crosses her arms over her chest. "When we saw that you made a twitter account, the three of us set up that twitter account that's been tweeting you. Then we implanted trackers in your left shoes when you and Fifer-senpai went for a trail ride, which is how we knew where you were. From there, Hikaru and Kaoru found a window that really should be fixed and we set up shop. It was supposed to be in good fun," She glares at her accomplices. "But these two took it too far."

Hikaru and Kaoru glare back at the redhead. "You know, this was your idea in the first place."

"And like I said, you two," Faith stands up straight, her Psyduck backpack swinging by her side. "Took it too far. I warned you not to separate them and what do you do? You separate them anyway!"

"We wouldn't have separated them had you made it more entertaining!" The twins cross their arms over their chests. The three begin to argue, shooting insults and passing blame.

I shake my head, looking down at Fifer's amused face. She winks at me, then turns her attention back to the feud.

"Alright, you three," The argument stops there, three pairs of eyes turning to look at me. "I'm going to assume Cyan is waiting to bail you out. I suggest the three of you leave the way you came in."

"You heard the man," Faith turns on her heel and heads for the window overlooking the front yard. "Let's go, guys. We've overstayed the welcome we never had."

"Meh, fine." Kaoru offers a hand to his brother, puling him to his feet, then they follow Faith through the now open window. Cyan starts the car shortly after and pulls out, the sound of the car quickly fading down the dark road.

"So, what now?" Fifer looks back up at me.

"I say we go delete my twitter account." I pull away from her, slipping my hand into hers. "It's too great a temptation for them."


	7. Like They Always Say: A TamaHaru, OHSHC One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, before you read, let me just say that I do ship TamaHaru o-o This is my Ouran OTP, and if you don't ship them, that's good for you, you don't have to read this. We're all different and I get that. Just don't bash me for what I choose to support and I will not bash you, cause, really, I don't care who you ship, not enough to give you hell over it and try to change opinions. That's just messed up. On another note, what I'm posting here has made me feel so bad ;-; I feel like a total bitch for what I've done and I probably will never do it again, that's how bad I feel about what I've done. All I ask here is that if you call me what I feel like, you just say you agree with me and that what I've done is just awful. Be nice about it and don't make me feel worse for it.  
> That is all ._.

(Cyan's POV)

"Cyan," Faith pokes her head in my door. "I'm off to go slaughter the twins in a paintball match." She eyes me curiously, stepping futher into my room. "Dude, what's up with your hair? And why are you wearing shorts? You never wear shorts!"

"I've combed my hair." I pout at her, smoothing the damp strands nervously. "And it's supposed to be hot today. I thought shorts would be a nice change."

Faith eyes me critically and is silent for a minute. "It's for the picnic with Haruhi later, isn't it?" She smirks smugly.

"No!" I feel a blush heat my neck and face. "Like I said, the shorts are because it's hot!"

Faith's smirk grows. "Then why is your hair combed?"

I purse my lips, glaring at my twin. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah," Faith's smug smirk turns into an amused grin. "But I think the twins will forgive my lateness if I tell them I was teasing my twin."

Panic briefly flares in my chest. "Faith, you cannot tell them why. You absolutley can't. If they find out-!"

"Cy, you're so paranoid." Faith cuts me off, tossing her copper hair over her shoulders. "I wasn't going to tell them why I was teasing you, no matter how much and how long they pestered me. I know how Hikaru feels about Haruhi and how much this would hurt him."

"Whew." I sigh, relieved. "Thanks, Faith."

"No problem, bro." I swat her hand away when she goes to muss my hair up. "Now," She giggles at my glare after she succeeds in messing up my nicely combed hair. "I am off. Those paintballs won't shoot themselves at the twins." Faith disappears behind my door, shutting it behind her.

I pout at the door as I run a comb through my hair. "Well, you are, at least, not going to tell them why."

~*Magic Time Skip*~

"Hey, Cyan," Haruhi waves from the base of the hill. "Have you set up already?"

"Haruhi, hey!" I wave back, a goofy grin spreading across my face. "Yeah, it's all set! Hurry up, this stuffs not gonna keep just sitting out here!"

"Coming!" Haruhi starts up the hill, stopping at the top to catch her breath. "Couldn't you... have picked...a better... spot?" She pants, placing her hands on her knees.

"Sorry," I run a hand through the back of my hair. "I didn't think of how hard this hill is to climb when I picked this spot. I only picked it for the view." I spread my hands out to either side of me. "You can see the entire park, and," I point up at the sky. "There's only one tree, so there's not really anything to block the sky, making this hill perfect for watching the clouds."

Haruhi looks around, inspecting the view, before turning to me with a smile. "It is. It was certainly worth that climb. So," She settles down on the blanket, sitting indian style. "What have you packed for us today?"

"Well," I sit next to the basket I brought, removing the wicker lid. "I have grape juice," I remove the carton and set it next to me on the blanket. "Some strawberries and watermelon," The containers of red fruits joins the grape juice on the blanket. "Assorted sandwiches, you don't know what you've got until you've taken a bite," I smile at her chuckle, setting the big plate of sandwiches down next to the strawberries, watermelon and grape juice. "I've also brought some chocolate," I rattle the box of chocolates and place it on the blanket. "And last, but not least," I remove the piece de resistance. "Fancy tuna."

"Cyan," Haruhi takes the offered can, blinking at it in confused, surprised, and happy way. "How'd you get this?"

"Eh, I just saved up for a can." I shrug. "No big deal."

"It's a huge deal, Cyan." Haruhi sets the can down with the rest of the food. "Fancy tuna is expensive." She crosses her arms over her chest and eyes me sternly. "I don't want you to spend that much on me, Cyan. I mean it."

I nod, still smiling. "I know, but I'm sorry to say it's not gonna stop me, Haruhi." Hoping to distract her, I stick my hand back in the basket and pull out the frisbee I brought with me. "I thought we could play once we finished eating. You game?" I waggle the frisbee in what I hope is an enticing way.

Haruhi rolls her eyes at me. "I guess, but right now, I'm hungry. Please tell me you didn't forget cups and plates."

"Got it covered." I pull the cups and plates out and hand them to Haruhi, reaching back in for utensils and napkins. I hand Haruhi the fork and set the napkins down on the blanket, then reach for the cups Haruhi has set out. "Tell me when." I open the grape juice and begin pouring her cup first.

"That's fine." I stop pouring and hand her the juice, moving on to pour my own cup.

"Help yourself to whatever you want." I set my cup aside and move for the sandwiches, taking a couple out and setting them on my plate before reaching for the watermelon. "There's plenty to go around."

"Yeah, no kidding." Haruhi takes a sandwich and places it on her own plate. "It's like you packed for the whole host club."

"Well, you never know if they're gonna pop up or not," I hand her the strawberries, letting her take what she wants before I get any. "So better safe than sorry."

"I haven't made it a habit to tell them my plans." She takes a bite of her sandwich, looking from it to me and back before continuing. "This one's a ham and cheese sandwhich. Anyway, I doubt any of the will make an appearance."

I hold one of mine up for her to see. "Same, and with that bunch, you never know."

"True," She sips at her juice. "But there's only a small chance of it happening."

"And I think that small chance just happened." I take my sandwich in one hand and point to a distant trail. Four riders on horseback have just emerged from the trees, Sora's clean white coat, Cordelia's piebald colors, and Obsidian's solid black coat giving them all away. The fourth horse, a chestnut, must be Yankee. "There's Fifer, Kyoya, Tamaki, and Byron now."

Haruhi turns to look behind her. "Yep, that's them." She turns back to face me, taking another bite of her sandwich. "So long as they stay down there, we're fine. We have nothing to worry about, Cyan."

"Yeah," I take a bite of my own sandwich. "You're right. We have nothing to worry about."

(Fifer's POV)

"Thanks for inviting me along, guys." Tamaki settles back into Sora's saddle. "I didn't even know there were trails that connected to the park."

"Kyoya wasn't aware of them, either." Byron snatches Yankee back before he can snatch a quick bite of the long grass on the side of the trail. "Not until we dragged him along for a picnic one day, much like we're doing to you."

"Byron, you just didn't want to be a third wheel." I turn to look at my brother. "And you also wanted help chaperoning, though you know Kyoya and I can be trusted."

"Yes," Kyoya takes his reins in one hand to push his glasses back up with the other. "If I recall correctly, Fifer and I have been left alone both at my house and yours several times, and nothing untoward or unwanted has happened."

"Kyoya, I'm going to pretend you did not just say that," Byron shakes his head. "'Cause I expect those responses from my sister, not you."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tamaki holds up a hand, prompting Sora to toss her head at the unexpected movement. Tamaki quickly lowers his hand, calming his partially blind mare, before looking at Kyoya. "You and Fifer have been left alone?!"

I snicker, catching Kyoya's amused glance. "Yes, Tamaki, we have. Is there a problem?" Kyoya smirks back at his blond friend.

Tamaki looks from me to Kyoya to Byron and back, his blue violet eyes wide. "That's, that's not-! Byron!" He cuts himself off, settling on my older brother for an explanation. "Why?! Fifer shouldn't be left alone with Kyoya! God only knows what they do when they're alone!"

Byron grins, amused and pleased to have someone in his corner. "That's what I'm saying, Tamaki, but," He shrugs, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Like Fife said, trust comes into play, and they've earned that trust."

"Well, it's nice to hear you say that, By," I grin at him, eyeing Tamaki amusedly. "And, Tamaki, this is your best friend you're talking about. More than that, it's Kyoya. You know he's a perfect gentleman." I catch Kyoya's eye again, noting that his onyx eyes are laughing. I smile back, showing him I agree.

"Yes, Tamaki, don't you know me better than that?" Kyoya teases.

"I don't know, Kyoya," Tamaki pouts. "'Cause the Kyoya I know wouldn't let himself be left alone with my cousin!"

"Oh, Tamaki, lighten up." I shake my head at him. "You act like Kyoya and I are having sex." Tamaki and Byron both flinch at the words. Kyoya raises a brow at me, surprised. I roll my eyes at them and continue. "All we've done so far is kiss and cuddle, and so far, Kyoya's been the one to stop things before they get too far."

"Whoa, Fife," Byron holds up a finger. "Stop. Stop right now. I do not want to hear these things about my sister. They make me want to inflict bodily harm on Kyoya, though he does get points for stopping things before they go too far."

"Byron, I believe you are the least of my worries." Kyoya nods toward Tamaki. The host club king is glaring daggers at both me and Kyoya.

I snicker and go to reply when something catches my eye. "Hey," I point to the top of the hill. "Isn't that Cyan and Haruhi?"

Byron looks in the direction I'm pointing, eyes squinted. "Certainly looks like it."

"Yes, that's them." Kyoya pushes his glasses up on his nose. "Wonder what they're doing here?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki nudges Sora's ribs, pushing her into a trot and aiming her up the hill.

"Tamaki, wait!" I point Obsidian in his direction and head after him, Kyoya and Byron on my heels. "Don't interrupt them! That's rude! Tamaki!"

(Cyan's POV)

Haruhi hands me the rest of the sandwiches, helping to clean up before we play with the frisbee. "This is the last of it."

"Thanks for helping." I take the plate and settle it into the basket, then scoop up the frisbee, holding it up for Haruhi to see. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." She pushes herself to her feet and heads over to the tree just a short distance away. "Okay, you can toss it now."

"Okay, here it comes." I pull it back, about to throw it, when Tamaki and Sora appear over the hill. "Great," I facepalm, dropping my hand back down to my side, the frisbee still in my grasp. "Now there's this."

"Hi, senpai." Haruhi voice is polite. "What brings you here?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki pulls Sora to a stop and hops off, scooping Haruhi up and spinning her around in a hug, giggling happily. I feel jealousy well up inside and struggle to squish it back down, my knuckles turning white from my tight grip on the frisbee.

"Tamaki!" Fifer tugs Obsidian to halt beside Sora, Kyoya and Byron following. "What is wrong with you? You just interrupted Haruhi and Cyan's picnic!"

Tamaki stops spinning, settling Haruhi onto her feet but keeping a grasp on her. "You two were having a picnic?"

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai," I nod toward my basket then hold up the frisbee. "We were just about to toss a frisbee."

"That sounds like fun!" Tamaki looks down at the brunette in his arms. "Could I join?"

"I don't see why not." Haruhi looks at me for approval. "Is that alright with you, Cyan?"

I briefly look around at my friends, seeking some reason to tell Tamaki no, before nodding, having found nothing. "Yeah," I sigh. "I guess he can join." I nod at Fifer, Kyoya, and Byron. "You guys can join, too, I guess. I mean, if you want." I shrug, not quite meeting their gazes.

Fifer's blue violet eyes soften. "Nah, maybe some other time." She nods mercifully at the blanket and the distance beyond it. "But if you don't mind, though, I think we'll let the horses rest here. Besides, Sora's attatched to Tamaki, so I don't think she'll be entirely willing to be lead back home just yet." I shake my head to tell her no, I don't mind, giving her a grateful smile. She returns my smile with a soft smile of her own, dismounting and taking Obsidian's reins to lead him to the blanket.

"Yay!" Tamaki release Haruhi, jogging a short distance away and holding his hands up to show he's ready. "Cyan, throw it here!"

Byron dismounts, sympathetically patting me on the back as he leads Yankee over to the blanket, Fifer and Kyoya following with Obbie and Cordelia. I sigh, glancing at Haruhi before aiming the frisbee at Tamaki. "Alright, Tamaki-senpai, here it comes." I pull the frisbee back and toss it right to him.

"Got it!" He smoothly catches the frisbee, aiming for Haruhi. "Here it comes, Haruhi!"

"Geh!" Haruhi lunges for the red disc, just missing it. "Darn it, almost had it." She picks it up off the ground and turns to me, tossing the plastic circle to me. "Here ya go, Cyan." It goes up over my head, out of my reach and quickly spinning further out of range.

"Got it! I got it!" I jog backwards, keeping my eyes on the frisbee, hands held out to catch it. The disc keeps going, taking me down the hill to the field below before I finally catch it. I dart back up the hill, frisbee held high. "Caught it!" I toss it back to Haruhi. "Back at'cha, Haruhi."

She catches it this time, turning to toss it to Tamaki. "Here, senpai, catch it."

"Hup!" Tamaki's hand lashes out, catching the frisbee before it can move out of his range. "Here it comes, Haruhi!" The disc is tossed back to her.

Jealousy flares again and it only grows as I am slowly fazed out of the game. After a few minutes, when it's clear I won't be included anytime soon, I head over to the blanket and take a seat next to Byron to watch the horses graze. He just lays a hand on my shoulder, shaking me sympathetically.

"Hey, Cyan?" I turn to look at Haruhi when she calls my name. "I thought you were playing. Are you alright?" She makes her way over to the blanket, the frisbee in her hand forgotten. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I lie, smiling slightly. "I'm fine, just didn't want to play anymore."

"Well, you could have said something." Haruhi puts the frisbee back in the basket and puts the lid back on. "What do you want to do now?" She places her hands on her hips.

"I can give you guys Yankee, jack Sora, and we can all for a ride." Byron winks, nudging me with his elbow.

"That's a good idea." Fifer pushes herself up off the blanket and takes hold of the corners, tugging it to tell everyone to get off. She gives it a shake as she picks it up, folding it into a square and tucking it into the basket, putting the lid back on. "I'll just take this and get Obsidian." She picks up the wicker basket and heads over to the horses to retrieve Obsidian. Kyoya follows a short distance behind her.

"Hey, are we not tossing the frisbee anymore? What are we doing now?" Tamaki jogs up, looking at us excitedly.

"We're gonna keep riding." Byron tells him, nodding toward the horses.

"That's a great idea! Haruhi can ride with me!" Before anyone can protest, Tamaki takes hold of her wrist, dragging her over to Sora.

I sigh, quickly looking back at Byron before my heart breaks even more. "So, I guess I'll be riding with you."

"Yeah, sorry, man." Byron puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to his chest. "I know you wanted it to just be you and her."

(Haruhi's POV)

Tamaki's warmth chases away the slight chill brought on by the failing evening light. I lay my cheek on his back, tired after a long day.

"Tired?" I feel him turn slightly.

"Yeah, just a little." I move my cheek to look around him. I can see Cyan on Yankee's back, he and Byron riding up front as we head back to Obsidian Acres. The smaller brunette looks listly off the trail, his blue and green eyes distant.

"Well, have you had fun?" Tamaki turns back around to watch where he's aiming Sora, his voice echoing in his chest.

"Yeah, today was a good day." I place my chin on Tamaki's shoulder, carefully watching Kyoya and Fifer as the two of them talk with and tease each other.

"What all did you and Cyan do?" I can hear the undercurrent of jealousy underneath his curiousty.

"Well, Cyan set up the picnic and..." I relay the events of my day up to when he first showed up to Tamaki.

"So, it went well?" Tamaki prods, slight hurt in his voice. "The picnic?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrug, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "But it was a lot more fun after you showed up. Cyan's just..." I pause, searching for the right word. "Cyan."

"So, in other words, you didn't have fun with Cyan?" Tamaki glances at me, confused.

"No, no, senpai," I shake my head at him. "I had fun with Cyan, but I had more fun with you."

"Oh," Tamaki blinks, slightly surprised. "Well, I'm glad you had fun." I smile softly when I see the smile on his face, settling my face into the crook of his neck and relaxing into Sora's gentle gait.

(Cyan's POV)

"Well, here we are." Bryon slows Yankee to a stop. "Obsidian Acres." I slip down from the saddle and step back to let Byron dismount, watching Haruhi as she allows Tamaki to help her down, her hand held tightly in his.

I slowly make my way over to Sora, stroking her soft white nose to build up some courage. "Do you need a ride home, Haruhi?" I cling to this last shred of hope.

"No thanks, Cyan," Haruhi nods at Tamaki as he leads the partially blind mare to the barn. "Tamaki-senpai's gonna take me home. Would you like to just catch a ride with us?"

I feel my heart shatter and the last shred of hope slip away with those words. "Nah, I'll just," I shrug, holding back tears that threaten to show themselves to the world. "Call Faith or something."

Haruhi nods, eyeing me concernedly. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I nod quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired, that's all." I can just make out Tamaki heading out of the barn and over to his limo. "Well, Tamaki's out of the barn. Better go catch your ride."

Haruhi nods again and takes a step back, still looking at me with concerned brown eyes. "Are you sure you're okay and you don't want a ride? Because I'm sure Tamaki-senpai would be more than willing to-"

"No, no, Haruhi," I shake my head slowly, blinking softly at her. "I'm fine, thanks. There's no need to worry, okay?" At her nod, I look pointedly at Tamaki where he waits at the limo. "Now go catch your ride before he comes over here and takes you over there himself." I pull a smile, hoping it looks real enough to convince her to go.

"You bring up a good point." She blinks at me, turning to make her way over to the limo. "Thanks, Cyan, for the picnic. It was nice of you to put all of that together for me and I had fun. See you at school tomorrow?" She asks, everything back to how it was, not that anything changed in the first place.

I shrug. "Don't worry about it. I was happy to put it together. I'm just glad to hear you had fun." My heart breaks just a bit more, having heard her say herself that she had more fun with Tamaki. "Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow." A small silence envelopes us, a silence that makes me uncomfortable. "Well, good night, Haruhi." I hope to send her off to Tamaki, where it seems she wants to be, though my already shattered heart wants to break further.

"Good night, Cyan." She waves a little, then turns and heads to the limo. Once she and Tamaki are settled, the dark vehicle starts off down the drive, disappearing into the twilight.

I sigh and turn to head to the barn when Byron stops me. Instead of wrapping his arm around my shoulders, he pulls me to him in a hug. "I'm sorry, man. It's just not meant to be." He pushes me away, concern filling his blue violet eyes. "I know you don't want to hear this, but are you okay?"

I blink, the tears I'd been holding back finally escaping. "No, not really, um," I let out a strangled chuckle, wiping at my eyes. "I feel like my heart's been ripped from my chest and stomped on."

Byron nods, concern turning to sympathy. "Yeah, I know it does, and it sucks. My question now is, will you be okay?"

I nod, tears still flowing. "Yeah, it's not really like I can stay stuck on her. It really is like they say, you know. If you love something," I brush Byron's hands from my shoulders and continue on into the barn. "Let it go."


	8. (Not Going) Alone: Kyoya Ootori, OHSHC

(Fifer's POV)

"Gawdammit." Byron tosses his wrench across the lawn and looks at me over his shoulder, grease from whatever he was working on smeared across his face. "Well, good news, it can be fixed. Bad news, I don't have what I need to fix it and I'm not payin' some freaking stranger to fix it." He turns to face me fully. "Not with you out here workin' the horses and me God knows where on the property doin' maintenance on the house, barns, fences and everything else." He pushes himself up and runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head like a dog afterward and showering me with sweat.

"Eew, By!" I hold my hands up in protest, swatting his shoulder in annoyance once he's stopped shaking his head. "Gross! I don't want your sweat!" I wipe the damp drops from my face and arms, glaring playfully at my brother.

He pulls an amused smile as he wipes his face off. "Well, since you don't want my sweat," He makes as if to drag his sweat damp hand down my now dry arm, laughing when I swat it away. "Do you want to go into town with me to get what we need or do you want to stay here, on your own with no lights," Byron puts emphasis on that part. "And work the horses for a little longer?"

"I will put it this way." I point at Obsidian where he stands dozing in his pasture. "The client's horse is that one's son and his name is Hellion. Do you really want me to put off his training and work outs?"

Byron tips his head in acknowledgement. "Good point. Well, have fun." He nods out toward the wrench he threw. "I guess just put that over here, cause I will need it." 

He fixes me with a stern look, the one I recognize as his concerned-no-nonsense-in-charge look. "Alright, now, you know the rules. Keep your phone on and on you somewhere. It can be in your pocket, in your bra, hell, it can even be in your underwear, so long as you have it on you." He begins to tick his rules off on his fingers. "Listen to the horses. They will tell you all you need to know. This next one kind of goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway, cause I'm on a bit of a roll. Keep Obbie near you while you're out here. If you have to make a get away, that horse needs to be close by, because we both know that he will run like hell until he can't go anymore, and then he's gonna fight like hell." He nods to the manor, now holding up three fingers. "When you go in, lock all of the doors and windows and keep them locked, especially since our power's out at the moment. Someone might think no one's home, and for God knows why, try and break in. And last, but certainly not least, if you need anything," He pauses, looking me in eye as he waves his hand in a circle. "Anything at all, you know how to reach me, and if you don't get a hold of me, call, or text, or, even better, do both, just keep doing whatever until you get a response from someone. Got it?"

"Got it." I nod, having heard these rules multiple times over.

"Good." Byron ruffles my hair affectionately, pulling his keys from his pocket. "I'm off, be good." He waves over his shoulder as he makes his way to the car.

"I can make no promises on being good, bro." I tease, waving back.

He rolls his eyes and gets into the car, starting it and backing out of the driveway. I watch as he disappears down the road, then head back to the barn to start working with Hellion.

~*Magic Time Skip*~

Hellion's dark bay coat is black with sweat, foam flecking his entire body. He canters around the ring, his dark plume of a tail held high and his mane streaming. His piercing whistle is answered by his brother, Midnight Serenade, and his sire, Obsidian, the big bay colt stopping with his ears pricked when the last echoes of Obbie's reply have faded.

"Hell Boy, hup!" I crack the whip over his head, spurring him back into motion. Hellion's dark eyes flash excitedly as he whirls around the ring, telling me he has no intention of submitting. "Hellion, in a contest of wills, you're not gonna win, boy." He flicks an ear toward my voice, a crack in his armor. "I'm more stubborn."

Fifteen minutes later, Hellion's ears regularly flick to listen for my commands and he licks his lips as he trots tiredly around the ring, telling me he's ready to stop. I lower the whip and stand still in the middle of the ring, giving him permission to stop and asking him to acknowledge my leadership. I hear him slow and stop behind me, his breath loud as he contemplates his next move. I keep still, waiting for him.

Hellion steps forward and drapes his head over my shoulder, sighing through his lips as he accepts that I'm the boss. "Good boy." I stroke his dark muzzle in reward, praising his actions. "Good boy." I take hold of his halter and open the gate, leading the colt back to the barn.

I make quick work of grooming Hellion, turning the dark bay colt out in the pasture with his brother and heading into the house while it's still daylight. The door is deadbolted behind me.

The house is dim, late evening light casting all but one room into shadow. Spooked, I quickly gather a few things, head to the second floor and shut the door to my studio, the only room still full of light. My miniature battery powered spotlights chase away invading darkness.

I breathe a sigh of relief once I'm inside and set my things down on a paint splattered table, opening my laptop. It whirs to life, greeting me with a horse decorated lock screen. I type my password in and open iTunes, setting it to Boyce Avenue's cover of Maroon 5's Daylight and hitting shuffle.

I set up camp by the window, placing the snacks, hoodie, sweatpants, and two blankets I brought with me on the sill. Then I start work on a partially finished sketch, putting pencil to canvas and filling in Kira's facial features.

By the time I've finished the sketch, the evening light has faded into darkness and stars peek out from their dark cloaks. I keep my back to the window and switch canvases, pulling out my paints to finish a painting of Ouran's Host Club, a special order that will be signed by all of the Host Club's members and then go on to be the main prize of the raffle the club is holding.

I've finished about half of it when the first of my three mini spotlights goes out. I jump at the sudden shadows in my studio and scoot closer to my laptop, moving the painting back to where is was so that it can dry and covering my paints so they won't be wasted.

The bright square of light featuring a picture of Kyoya on Cordelia and me on Obsidian brings little comfort as the second spotlight is extiguished. I slowly reach for the third and switch it off before it, too, decides to die and then reach for my phone.

 

(Kyoya's POV)

"Hmm?" I glance at my phone as Fifer's ringtone, So Easy by He is We accompanied by my phone vibrating, plays over the din of swooning girls. I nudge Haruhi's ribs. "If Tamaki asks, I've had to take a phone call."

Haruhi nods. "Fifer?"

I nod, picking my phone up from the table and heading outside before answering her call. "Fifer?"

"Kyoya, dark." Her voice is a whimper over the line.

"Still no lights?" I immediately start heading back inside.

"Dark, Kyoya, dark." I can hear her terror. "Dark, dark, dark."

"And I'm going to guess that Byron's not there. Sit tight, I'll be right there." I push the door open and hold the phone away from my face. "Haruhi, tell Tamaki something's come up and I have to go." I just barely catch her nod before I shut the door and head to the parking lot, bringing the phone back over to my face. "Fifer?" I can just make out a quiet whimper. "Stay where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

(Fifer's POV)

I sit on the couch downstairs, huddled under a blanket. I strain my senses to the max, my eyes peering into dark shadows and my ears listening for the slightest noise. I could swear small shapes are writhing toward me and a larger specter is making his all but silent way over to me, causing my heart to ram itself against my ribcage.

"Eep!" I hurriedly pull the blanket over my head when I hear a key turn in the front door. I hold my breath and fall silent, hoping they won't notice me.

"Fifer?" Kyoya's voice calls from the kitchen as he locks the door. A light settles on the blanket as the man makes his way over to the couch. "Hiding under the blanket isn't going to help, dear lady, but I know something that will." Kyoya gently tugs the blanket off of my head and settles onto the couch beside me, setting a few flashlights down on the coffee table. A beam of light hits the ceiling from the one that's turned on.

"You came!" I wrap my arms around Kyoya's neck and settle into his lap, tucking my face into his chest.

"Of course." Kyoya wraps his arms around me, reaching up with one hand to stroke my hair. "I couldn't leave you here to face the dark alone and with no flashlights." A soft smile touches his face. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my terrified girlfriend face it alone?"

I tilt my head so that I can look up at him. "He'd be a dead one, cause his girlfriend's older brother and cousin would have to kill him, cause everyone knows how terrified I am of the dark, so leaving me alone in the dark is not a cool or gentlemanly thing to do."

Kyoya chuckles lightly. "You have a point, but why would you choose to stay home in the first place if you have no lights?"

"Hellion needed excercise." I shrug. "Putting it off is a bad enough idea with Obbie, but Hellion's worse, so I chose to work with him."

Kyoya nods his head in acknowledgement. "Next time, though, let me know, so you don't end up curled under a blanket alone."

"Yeah, cause then you can come join me." I tuck my head back into his chest.

"That, and the entire Host Club would probably follow me." He shakes his head. "Then you definitely wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, but then there'd be more chaos in my house." Byron places his hands on either side of the couch, one on either side of Kyoya's face. "I'm glad to see you got a hold of somebody."

"Hi, Byron." I tilt my head to look up at my brother. "I actually did try calling you and texting you, several times, in fact." I toss the blanket to the side and slip off of Kyoya's lap, dragging the man up with me. "You never responded."

"Okay, first," Byron crosses his arms over his chest. "Bad service. Second," He pulls his phone from his pocket and holds it up for me to see. "It died because we haven't had power for the majority of three days, so when I say I'm glad you got some kind of response from someone, I mean it."

Kyoya raises a brow at him. "Even if it means she's alone with me?"

Byron crosses his arms again, tucking his phone back in his pocket. "Yeah, unless there's some reason I shouldn't be."

Kyoya smirks, amused. "No, no reason."

"Good. Now," Byron turns around and heads back to the kitchen, scooping up a big paper bag and opening the door. "I'm gonna go turn our power back on. Don't do anything that could result in your deaths, kay?" With that, Byron disappears into the night.

"So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" I nudge Kyoya's ribs with my elbow.

Kyoya nudges me back, his smirk turning into a genuine smile. "I suggest we do something that won't result in death."

I roll my eyes, smiling back up at him. "Well, we have flashlights. Why don't we play cards?"

Kyoya shrugs, taking a seat on the couch. "Sounds fine to me."

"Good, but you shouldn't have sat down." I shake my head at him.

"And why is that?" He raises a brow at me, smiling mischeviously.

I offer a hand to him. "Because we have to go find a deck of cards and I'm not going alone."


	9. A Winter Surprise: Kyoya Ootori, OHSHC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either a winter or Christmas themed one shot that's late for Christmas o-o Enjoy.

(Kyoya's POV)

"Whoever just dumped snow down my back had better run." Fifer freezes, almost literally, as cold winter snow slides down her back to the floor below. She turns a glare just as cold in my direction, surprise flitting across her face when she sees it's me. "Kyoya, because it's you, I'll give you a five second head start. One, two, three..."

"Is that meant to scare me?" I smirk at her, placing the bucket I used to carry the snow on the floor and stepping away from it calmly. The door is already ajar, waiting for me to make my escape.

"Four," She pauses, blue violet eyes shimmering with frosty mischeviousness. I dart through the door just as she yells, "Five!" Quickly grabbing her coat, Fifer lunges after me, just barely missing when she makes a grab for my coat. "Get back here, you jerk! Nobody dumps snow down my back and gets away with it!"

"Not even me?" Just as I clear the porch, Byron dumps an avalanche down on his sister. It lands with a massive whoosh and crunch as the snow settles on the tiny brunette.

Fifer stands in now knee high snow, her face unreadable as she looks from me to Byron and back, nodding to herself. "You know, I think I'm starting to get it." She begins to brush the snow from her head, shoulders, and torso. "You guys have some bigger prank planned and were going to trick me into chasing you right to it, which is why Kyoya had to be the one to start it off. Well," She steps out of the snow drift and brushes the bottom of her snow pants off, turning to go back into the house. "I won't be a part of it. You'll have to find someone else to be the victim of your cold prank, no pun intended."*

"Uh, Fifey," Byron slides down from the main roof onto the porch roof and then onto the ground, sending more snow tumbling down with him. "You don't wanna go in there."

Fifer pauses, shooting her brother a suspicious look over her shoulder. "And just why not?"

"Just trust me on this." Byron shrugs, not wanting to give the surprise away and choosing to go with Fifer's prank theory.

Fifer looks him up and down, then turns her gaze to me. "Kyoya, what say you?"

I follow Byron's lead. "I agree, just trust us, my dear lady."

"That's the problem right now, Kyoya." Fifer huffs, pouting a little. "I don't." She turns and heads back up the porch. Just as she steps through the door...

(Fifer's POV)

A massive snow cloud hits me in the face. I spit and splutter, wiping at where my face is coldest, trying to get the icy flakes off of my face.

"Bull's eye!" I hear someone high five and peer through my wet lashes to see Hikaru and Kaoru smirking at me. "You were war-ned~!" They taunt, their blended voices making it hard to tell who is who.

"And you're all going to die." I smile sweetly, wiping the last of the melted snow from my face and taking a menacing step toward the twins.

"You'll have to catch us first, Fifer-senpai! Nyah!" They stick their tongues out and pull their eyelids down, giving me one last taunt before darting for the backdoor.

"I'll make you pay for this!" I shoot after them, chasing them out of the backdoor and down through the yard, intent on getting them back for throwing snow in my face.

"Nah, nah, na-nah, nah, you can't catch us!" They both turn to look at me, making faces as they taunt me. "Ha, ha, ha-ha, ha, you're such a slow poke! Pbbbbbtt!" They childishly blow a raspberry before turning back around.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see who's slow!" I put my fingers to my lips and whistle Obsidian's call, expecting him to come racing over. After a second, when he doesn't show, I try again. He still doesn't show. "Huh? What the hell?" I shake my head, not bothering to worry, and whistle instead for Serenade. "Mwah hahaha! Prepare to taste sweet revenge, boys!" I grin wickedly when the colt's black form soars over his pasture fence and races toward me, grabbing for his mane to pull myself up once he's close enough.

I didn't notice that the twins had genuinely been laughing until they stop. "Oh, crap! Kyoya! Byron! Tamaki! Toshi! We didn't plan for this!" The two speed up, yelling for backup.

"No one can help you now, ah hahahaha!" I giggle at their reactions, which are enough to keep me from doing more than canter after them.

Until a snowball smacks me square in the face.

(Byron's POV)

"Nice shot." Kyoya holds his hand up to block the glare from the sun. "Though hitting her in the face seems to be a bit excessive."

"So is chasing them on horseback." I scoop up another snowball and take aim, hitting Serenade's rump with a smack loud enough to hear it from the roof and sending him skittering violently to the side, hoping to unseat Fifer. "Damn, it didn't work." Fifer has managed to calm the colt down and get him back after the twins. I look at Kyoya. "Should we bring in the reinforcements?"

He shrugs, pushing his glasses up. "I thought Fifer had been happy just to chase the twins once she'd secured a horse, but since you threw the snowball that hit her in the face and Serenade's hindquarters, everything that happens to her from here on out is on you."

I nod in agreement and pull out a walkie talkie. "Fair enough. Come in, Lady Red." I speak into the device. "I repeat, come in, Lady Red."

"I read you loud and clear, Cattle Man, go ahead." Kira's voice sounds through the speakers.

"Roger that. Begin Operation Dismount."

(Fifer's POV)

"Gawdammit**, you two, tell me who started this!" I treat Hikaru and Kaoru like they're cattle, keeping them running in tight circles and giving them a nudge back in everytime they try and escape.

"Never!" Hikaru makes a bold move, trying to distract me so that one or both of them can escape, but Serenade is faster, lunging in front of Hikaru and nudging him into his brother before either of them can get away.

"Guys, you aren't going to win." I shake my head, moving with Serenade as he spins around and blocks another escape attempt. "Either surrender and stay silent so that I have proper hostages or give up who started this and I'll--"

"Yee-haw!" Toshi cuts me off, reaching out from his saddle, grabbing hold of my coat, and dragging me off of Serenade.

"Toshi, Toshi, No!!" The shaggy haired man proceeds to toss me into a deep snowdrift. I sit up, spitting and spluttering and brushing snow off of my coat. "Damn you, Toshi, I'm gonna kill you all!" I look around for Hikaru and Kaoru, but they've already disappeared, though I spot Toshi waiting a short distance away on his horse, Trubble. "Damn pranksters, interrupting the hot chocolate and coffee. I'll get--" More snow tumbles down from a branch, spooking Serenade and covering me completely.

"Sorry, Fife-chan!" Honey waves down at me from the branches of a pine tree, Mori and Kira next to him.

I glare at Kira. "No problem, Honey-senpai!" My anger is barely veiled as I stand up out of the snow drift and brush the snow off of me again. "You're all just lucky you're in a tree or I'd be after you." I eye Kira pointedly and call Serenade back over, speaking to him quietly to calm him down.

Once mounted, I notice Toshi waiting where he stopped, a smug smirk on his face as he waits for the chase to begin. "I'm waiting, Imouto." He leans forward to rest his elbow on the saddle's pommel and his chin in the hand.

"Yeah, and waiting is all you're gonna do, Onii-chan." I scowl at him, smooching Serenade into a walk. "Cause I won't be goaded anymore. I'm tired of having snow dumped on me or being hit in the face. I won't have it, not this time."

(Kira's POV)

"We figured you'd say that." Tamaki and Sora appear over the crest of the hill, pulling up next to Toshi. "Snipers, ready!" The blond raises his hand, giving us the signal. Mori and I pull our slingshots back and load them with a snowball, taking aim at Serenade's ink black hindquarters.

"Got a shot?" I look at Mori from the corner of my eye, just catching his nod. "Good, now we just wait for Tamaki's signal."

"Fire!" Just as Tamaki's hand drops, Mori and I let the snowballs fly.

Serenade's piercing whistle fills the silence when the sting of the snow hits, sending him helter-skelter at a break neck pace, his tiny rider barely clinging to his mane to avoid being thrown off and trampled. Trubble's ears prick as the big grulla gelding slams his side into Serenade's, effectively turning the black colt in the right direction. He begins to nip the colt's hocks, keeping him moving despite Fifer's attempts to stop him.

Tamaki salutes us. "Good job, men!" We all return the gesture, watching as the he and Sora canter off after Toshi and Fifer.

"So," I look from Honey to Mori. "Wanna check on our hot chocolate?"

(Kyoya's POV)

"See them yet?" Byron looks up from checking the sleigh.

I nod and point to the hill where Toshi and Tubble are pushing Fifer and Serenade toward us, Tamaki and Sora some distance behind them. "That's them now."

"Yep, poor Serenade." Byron shakes his head. "Poor colt has a lot to learn. You wouldn't let Trubble push you around, would you, boy?" He goes to pat Obsidian's shoulder and is rewarded with a snap of teeth when the stallion tries to bite him. Obsidian glares at his owner's sibling, his ears pinned back. "Well, someone's grumpy."

I sigh and shake my head at Byron. "What did I tell you about trying to touch him?"

"To not do it." Byron scowls at me. "You seem to forget who the horse authority is here, pal. I've been bit by Obbie before, I can handle another."

"Yes, but then who would make sure things are as they should be with the sleigh and harness?" I point out, handing him the binoculars and starting for the bottom of the hill.

(Fifer's POV)

"Think you could stop now, Toshi-senpai?" I glare at him. "Serenade is gonna end up kicking Trubble in the face if you aren't careful."

"Yeah, I know." Toshi reins Trubble in just as Tamaki catches up. "You've reached your destination anyway."

"What are you talking about?" I raise an eyebrow at the two.

"See for yourself." Tamaki points in the other direction.

I roll my eyes and turn to look, finding nothing. "You guys, there's nothing--" Toshi waves at me with a massive smirk as he and Tamaki canter their horses back over the hill. "Oh, that's real nice, guys! Assault me multiple times with snow, bully my prize colt all the way over here, and then leave without explaining a damn thing! That's really nice!"

"Should I wait for you to calm down?" I turn to see Kyoya smirking up at me, his onyx eyes shining mischeviously.

"I don't know, Kyoya." I tug Serenade's mane to turn him around, planning on taking him back to the barn. "You tell me. You are the one that started all of this."

"Then the least I deserve is the chance to make it up to you." Kyoya whistles Serenade's call, stopping the colt in his tracks. He turns, ears pricked curiously, and nickers at Kyoya. "You should get down now, Fifer, you have no need of Serenade anymore."

"So long as he's not in the barn warming up, I have need of him." I cross my arms, glaring at Kyoya.

"Well, you can't take him with us." Kyoya smirks and claps his hands. Byron begins to walk down the hill. "As I said before, you should get down now."

"Yeah, Fifey, dismount. I'll take him back to the barn." Byron lays a hand on Serenade's nose and winks at me. "You can thank or hit me later."

"Probably the latter, you ass." I turn my glare on Byron, slowly slipping my right leg over Serenade's withers and dismounting. "Unless you tend to Serenade the right way." I cross my arms over my chest, eyeing him pointedly.

Byron shrugs, moving to Serenade's left side. "I can do that." He hops, grabbing onto Serenade's mane with one hand and his withers with the other, and pulls himself up. "You don't believe me, you can check later. See ya!" He nudges Serenade into a trot and turns him around, heading the colt back to the barn.

"So," I turn to face Kyoya. "How are you going to "make it up to me?" I make air quotes, eyeing him skeptically.

Kyoya smirks at me, offering his hand. "Just trust me."

(Kyoya's POV)

I lead Fifer back up the hill, surprised that she took my hand in the first place. I stop just below the top of the hill. "Close your eyes."

Fifer narrows her blue violet eyes, dubious. "Alright, but no funny business." She scowls, but closes her eyes.

"Now hold still." I carefully reach up and cover her eyes with my free hand. "Before you say don't let you fall or something of that nature, I'd throw myself down the hill before I let you fall."

"Good to know." I can tell she's resisting the urge to throw my hand off of her face. "Now take me wherever the hell it is we're going."

I smirk, amused. "As you command, my lady." I start the treck up the rest of the hill, carefully guiding Fifer so that nothing untoward happens.

Once at the top of the hill, at the site of his master, Obsidian pricks his ears and watches us curiously. The bells on his collar jingle quietly with the movement.

"What was that noise?" Fifer slightly turns her head to look at me.

I remove my hand from her face. "Open your eyes and see."

"Oh, Kyoya." Fifer grips my other hand tighter, dragging me with her to approach her holiday horse. "He's gorgeous!"

Obsidian stands proudly, puffing himself up and arching his polished neck. His black tail has been bound with a red and gold ribbon that matches the red and gold trim on his snow white harness and bridle. The bells lining the harness and bright red sleigh jingle, catching light on their polished surfaces and throwing it back onto the snow in polychromatic crystals. Two bows, one on Obsidian's dark head, the other tied to the back of the sleigh, complete the look.

"Kyoya," Fifer releases my hand and circles her horse and winter sleigh, marveling at it all. "How did you do this?"

"How I did this, my dear, shall remain a secret." I smile, amused by how Obsidian seems to agree when he begins to bob his head, a happy whinny sounding in the frosty air.

Fifer narrows her eyes, the look not quite meeting them when she smiles. "I will get the answer out of you one day, but right now, I'm just enjoying how handsome Obbie is." She offers a hand to the black stallion, scratching his nose when he nuzzles her palm.

I smile wider, more up my sleeve for the brunette. "You realize there's more, right?" I eye the inside of the sleigh pointedly.

Fifer raises an eyebrow at me, pointing to the sleigh. "You want me to get in or is it in the sleigh?"

"Get in." I chuckle, moving around behind the sleigh and grabbing the mugs of coffee and hot chocolate. "Here you are, my lady." I offer her coffee first, knowing she prefers it to hot chocolate.

"You finished the hot chocolate and coffee, I see." She smiles at me, taking the mug and curling her fingers around it.

"I figured you'd need it after everything." I grin at her brief scowl. "Now I hope you're properly settled."

"Why? Are you gonna drive?" She asks, reaching for the blanket on the seat next to her.

"As a matter of fact," I pull myself into the driver's seat and take hold of Obsidian's reins. "I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pun not intended by Fifer, but entirely intended by author XD  
> **If you're wondering, I don't say any form of G*ddamn o-o It's the one word I refuse to say unless I'm truly pissed.


End file.
